Fighting Inner Demons
by twilightbookworm13
Summary: Have you ever been in love? It's horrible isn't it? Someone can easily take advantage of you and it messes you up inside and out. Everyone thinks that once you found your true soul mate everything from there comes naturally. Well trust me, a soul mate isn't all you'd expect. They'll break your heart, shake you up, and show you obstacles. But hey, who said love isn't complicated?
1. Prologue

Fighting Inner Demons

* * *

**Hey guys just a little preview for my new story inspired by this awesome role play forum The Original Twilight Role Play. It's about the character I RP that is just briefly mentioned in Twilight Samantha Wells**

* * *

Prologue:

The wind and ice stung every inch of my exposed skin as the prickly branches scratched and nipped at my hands, legs, and arms. Red eyes at the back of my mind taunted to me to no end as I ignored the burning sensation of my lungs as my heart were to burst forward from the chest. I ran away from all the hurt and despair that had been haunting me for the past week... But could I really escape the fear... Or would it always just live inside of me. Spreading from that tiny corner of my brain until it consumed my soul

* * *

**Sorry for the prologue to be so short but for those of you reading it. Thanks a ton. Review and don't forget to check out my other story In the Devil's Snare. Stay human. Till next time**

**-BW**


	2. Pieces

**Fighting Inner Demons**

**Hey guys. Thank you to BoBaDragon for reviewing and to bookreader911 for following the story. And a special one to my awesome beta birthdaychat who edited this chapter and the rest of them from now on. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**Previously on Fighting Inner Demons:**

_The wind and ice stung every inch of my exposed skin as the prickly branches scratched and nipped at my hands, legs, and arms. Red eyes at the back of my mind taunted to me to no end as I ignored the burning sensation of my lungs as my heart were to burst forward from my chest. I ran away from all the hurt and despair that had been haunting me for the past week… But could I really escape the fear… Or would it always just live inside of me. Spreading from that tiny corner of my brain until it consumed my soul_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pieces**

The sting of the slap was enough to shock me into the real word. His bitter laugh echoed throughout the apartment, bouncing off of the white washed walls, and reflecting back to me. My heart tore in two, as the pain increased where his hand had made contact with my right cheek. A faint purple shadow slowly crept onto the point of contact.

Memories flooded into my mind as I remembered all those times when he had seemed so kind. The love he had held for me, though, was soon replaced with waves of anger and violence. He began to brutalize every part of my body, disregarding my screams of pain as nothing. Lee Stephens was more than my boyfriend. He was now the object of my nightmares.

Though it was painful to be bruised by a person you hold dear, it was even more painful to be in _love_ with that same person, only to have them shatter your heart, as if you were nothing. I guess in a way I am nothing. My own father dumped me off to some distant relatives to pursue a career that he would risk his own life for. A career he would give up his daughter for.

There's not only that, though, I've actually never gotten to know my mother, but I assume that she's one of three people who would ever love me…in my life-time. My grandparents, the other two, died two years ago, leaving me to fend for myself in the bitter world where just one mistake can cost you your life…just like it had cost theirs.

Their last words are a reminder, though, that not everything in this world is evil, but those words tell me that the only way to grow is through pain. For the past two years people have come and gone, you can never rely on humans. One of the last people I loved on Earth, proved just that.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. And if you want me to update anytime soon leave a review or just fav or follow the story. And don't forget to check out my other story, In the Devil's Snare. Stay that's your choice...**

**-BW**


	3. Author's Note

**Fighting Inner Demons**

**Author's Note: Sorry guys it's not an update. This will probably be one of the few times I will actually ever do this. And when I mean ever, I could do this maybe once or twice in every story I write WITHOUT a chapter. But I bring important news. No I am NOT giving up the story... But instead, I offer you a proposal. I'm not actually gonna do much except for update, so the point is I have a poll. I don't want to spoil anything or possibly give the whole plot line of this story away... I was thinking that maybe someone should imprint on Samantha Wells... I just don't know who. So that's where you guys come in. So vote now, and I will update as soon as possible. If none one of you vote, and I know there has to be one person who reads and likes my story, well then I will take down the poll, decide myself, but wouldn't it be more fun if you guys got to choose. Thanks for at least reading the author's note.**

**Stay human. I guess that's really just your choice though...**

**-BW**


	4. Submerged

**Fighting Inner Demons**

**Hey guys. Thank you to bookreader911 for reviewing, twilightgirl2 for faving the story, and to winstonwolfe for adding Unwanted to the their alert list. And again thank you to my awesome beta who has been editing my stories. I'm really sorry that the chapters haven't been longer... It's just that well I don't know... Maybe I lack inspiration or I'm too lazy... Well the point is I hope you like this chapter and sorry it's not longer.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephanie Meyers. The original characters and plot are owned by me. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Previously on Fighting Inner Demons: **

_Their last words are a reminder that not everything in the world is evil. But those words tell me that the only way to grow was through pain. For the past two years people have come and gone. Lee one of the last people I loved on this Earth proved just that._

* * *

_Though the pressure's hard to take_

_It's the only way I can escape_

_It seems a heavy choice to make_

_But now I am under, Oh_

_Oh, slipping underneath_

_Oh, so cold, but so sweet_

_In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold,_

_And all this devotion I never knew it all_

_In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me…_

**-Never Let Me Go, Florence and the Machine**

**Chapter 2: Submerged**

* * *

Every time I close my eyes the memory resurfaces and reminds me of the constant pain I endured…_endure_. Pain that I still have to endure every passing moment of every single day. Using the faint light the moon provided through my window, I trace the faded scars using the tip of my fingernail. Shrugging off the covers of my bedspread (they clung to my body, shielding me from the cold), I shiver from the cold that quickly spreads from my toes, numbing my entire body.

Paralyzed, I stare at my reflection in the mirror. Self-consciously, I comb my fingers through my hair in an attempt to straighten the disheveled ringlets. The tank top exposes my dark skin. I shut my eyes tightly trying to imagine myself as someone actually beautiful… a person without all the scars I have (inside _and _out)… but I could only hear the words that echoed through my mind, undermining each attempt with _you're worthless._

I blinked back several tears that threatened to slide down my cheeks, and took a shuddering breath. Sliding down to the floor, I leaned against the bedpost for support, I clutched at the side of my head, tangling my fingers in my hair to try to shut out the words. But my action only seemed to decrease my self-esteem. The tears were now falling from my eyes, creating a soft pit-patter sound on the ground.

The words died down, but were still fresh in my mind. The imprint they made scrambled my brain. My one desire was to prove I wasn't worthless, but really... no matter how many times I muttered the words _"I'm more than nothing"_, the words just didn't click in my brain.

I stood up mechanically, and walked out the door. My mind was on autopilot, and the only thing I could hear was a dull roar. The stones cut my feet, and branches that stretched out from trees continuously scratched me. The only solution seemed to stand right below me, as I reached my final destination. I sucked in every ounce of the moonlight, knowing it would be the last moment of life I enjoyed. Parting was such sweet sorrow.

I jumped. Plunging into the cold ocean water, for the first time in my life, I felt comforted. With each passing wave I didn't struggle against the current. I accepted my fate, as I felt the water slowly start to fill my lungs. Tired of the burning sensation of my eyes, I shut them, slowly sinking to the depths of the ocean floor. Did I really mean anything to anybody? No... I was just Samantha Wells... just another pawn in the game. Could I ever be more than just that?

With my last breath, I succumbed to the darkness twitching at the corners of my mind. I relished in the paralyzed feeling that had shot up my body. I sunk to the ocean floor, not breathing but having the life sucked out of me. My eyes closed, and a sweet sensation took over me. The pleasant feeling vanished as quickly as it had come, though.

Suddenly I felt as if I was being eaten alive by flames. My lungs, burning for oxygen, were being compressed, forcing the water to gurgle before erupting out of my mouth. Gaining mobility of my fingers and toes, I pressed into the wet sand below me, making several deformed shapes.

Curiosity overwhelmed me as I heard a sigh of relief escape from above me. My dark brown eyes were no shut tight, as I blinked several times, blinded by the sunlight. I groaned, and got up groggily. What had just happened? The heat pulsated throughout my body through the little contact that was exchanged. The electricity was undeniable. Well to me…

A faint blush crept onto my cheeks as I stared at my savior (for that, I realized, was what he was), the heat spreading, coloring my face after finally realizing our close proximity and how exposed I was. As he draped a jacket over my shoulders, my eyes darted studying him.

He had the physical appearance of a Quileute; tan skin, closely cropped raven hair and, of course, tall in stature and muscular. But his eyes offered warmth and protection and I instantly felt connected to him as our eyes met. He couldn't be more than 13… And I was just turning 21 this year.

I couldn't believe that I had been saved from someone like _this_. He had saved me from death, and even though that was what I had wanted at the time, I felt nothing but gratitude towards this stranger.

Ignoring the pleas to just stop and talk to him, I used my small frame to my advantage, melding my body successfully with the forest. Heaving, I stopped by a nearby creek. I felt slightly guilty for running away from him, but I just couldn't sit there and talk to him, at least, not right now.

Bathing in the rays of sunlight that shone through the leaves, I spread my fingers, washing away the dirt and blood away from my body, and watching it run down my legs before swirling into the creek.

As I exhaled, my warm breath fogged up the air around me, blurring the image of me to others for a third of a second. I pressed my middle and index fingers gently to my lips imagining what I should have done. A gust of wind blew around me, transferring the smell of wet dog and fire; pleasant yet terrifying. I shrank into the over-sized jacket, cursing under my breath at the unfavorable conditions.

Sinking into the soft moss, I slipped into the black void once more, my thoughts centering around the mystery man who had saved my life. I had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time we'd meet.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review, fav, or follow the story as well. Stay human, or well... I guess that choice is up to you...**

**-BW**


	5. Collision

**Fighting Inner Demons**

**Hey guys. Happy Valentine's Day. Or to me Single Awareness Day. So a new chapter is my gift to you. The results of the poll are in. Well result actually since only ONE of you voted. But to that one person. Thank you. And thanks to the six guests (ISABELLE IS COOL, Writingismylife, Rose Livington, Timothy williams, I love books 123, and 8thgradeSWAGBOII), bookreader911, and my awesome beta for reviewing. Plus another one to my bestie Issy or ISABELLE IS COOL for giving the story some publicity. Oh B.T.W. Though I'm not specifying which country I do live in Rose, unfortunately I'm not British. But it'd be cool if I was since I love their accents and stuff. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it's not the best I wrote it at like 2 A.M. in the morning.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable character, settings, etc. are the property of Stephanie Meyers. The original characters and plot are owned by me. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Collision

**Previously on Fighting Inner Demons:**

_Sinking into the soft moss, I slipped into the black void once more, my thoughts centering the mystery man who saved my life. I just had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time we'd meet._

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open, greeted by warm rays of sunlight. The leaves, decorated by drops of morning dew, glistened when hit by a stray flash of honeycomb light. My stance shifted from on the ground to fully upright, stretching my muscles that screamed from the tension of sleeping on the floor. Unfortunately, while I was sleeping, my wet hair had dried into a mass of tangles that puffed out in every direction imaginable, and gave me the appearance of a wild animal*.

As my feet connected with the soft earth, my attention was drawn away by a rustle. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, as I quickened my pace. A swarm of thoughts clouded my mind, as the curiosity of what was following behind me began to become overwhelming. The growl of a wolf and a flash of fur, as it traced* a bush had clarified one of my suspicions. Trying to choke down my fear, a glint had resurfaced.*. _One, two, three…_ quickening my pace, I broke into a full out sprint. All I could think about was getting away.

The world whirled away, yet everything seemed to be moving at one percent of its normal speed, giving me the chance to capture every single detail. A blur disrupted my line of vision as I hurtled into the unsuspecting person. A heavy blush set onto my face seeing our new awkward position in which _he_ was on top of my body, his warmth seeping into my bones. In the gentlest way possible his hand had intertwined with mine, pulling me up, as I admired his beauty and recognizable features.

A shy smile graced his features while he whispered, his voice barely audible, "Hey um… I'm Embry… And you are?"

* * *

**Well that person voted for Embry so what happens next? Even I don't know. Seriously I don't. I'm that kind of person that lets a story write itself... That's kind of the reason why my chapters are so short... But oh well at least I try my best and have the best beta in the world. Remember just one review and I'll try to update as soon as possible (as long as you don't troll or spam my stories). B.T.W. Don't forget to check out my other story, In the Devil's Snare and leave a review there as well. Stay human. But that's really your choice**. **I don't judge.**

**-BW**


	6. Discomfort

**Fighting Inner Demons**

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks to the two guests(Swaggy and Shelly G) for reviewing. And also my awesome beta(I know I have said this like a million times in the other updates, but I believe that everyone who participated always deserves some credit as well so I'm gonna keep doing it) birthdaychat for editing my story. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_Previously on Fighting Inner Demons:_

_The world whirled away, yet everything seemed to be moving at one percent of its normal speed, giving me the chance to capture every single detail. A blur disrupted my line of vision as I hurtled into the unsuspecting person. A heavy blush set onto my face seeing our new awkward position in which he was on top of my body, his warmth seeping into my bones. In the gentlest way possible his hand had intertwined with mine, pulling me up, as I admired his beauty and recognizable features._

_A shy smile graced his features while he whispered, his voice barely audible, "Hey um… I'm Embry… And you are?"_

* * *

Everything was fine the way it was Normal and ordinary Then there was you, so randomly too And now you're staring at me

No one can choose who they fall for Or when the fall, or how they fall, or why I, well I fell for you and I must wait it's only a matter of time

I will wait for you my darling and I will wait for you

No, No I don't fall in love No I can't fall in love It's much too complicated Having tried it before I don't need it anymore So I thought, So I thought, So I thought

I will wait for you my darling and I will wait for you (x2)

_-I Will Wait for You, Us_

* * *

Chapter 4: Discomfort

I swallowed down a lump the size of a golf ball. My thoughts became muddled with all the possible things I could say, and as I exhaled my breath formed ice crystals. They lingered in the air, blurring my vision and making me shiver. While the mist dissipated, saliva ran down my throat, easing the irritation that had forced it closed. "Samantha Wells... But you can call me Sam," I just barely manage to choke out, feeling strangely shy.

As I retracted my palm from his hand, it became coated with a thin layer of perspiration out of sheer nervousness. The way he was staring at me sent an unusual feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I tried to focus on anything but his gaze. _Why wasn't he looking away? _

It sent pleasant shivers down my spine and the mere contact that was exchanged between us practically drove me insane. It seemed like an impossible task at hand, as he brushed a stray hair that framed my face. His scent continued to linger on my body, provoking new found emotions within me. I knew the risk of even having the _slightest_ hint of love for him would end up hurting me in the end. But the pull I felt toward him seemed, well, worth it. Briefly, I wondered what his lips tasted like.

I had quickly withdrawn the thought from my mind, when paint splattered rain drops began to fall around me. He pulled me close engulfing me in his warmth. All attention redirected to the possibility that the cliche moment, where the two leads kiss outside in the rain, could happen to us. I had to admit the idea seemed appealing.

By now the water had seeped through the jacket chilling me to the bone and matting my hair to my forehead. As the rain trailed down my back, he outstretched his hand, claiming mine, and proceeded to drag me, not that forms of protest escaped my lips. The human mind seemed to play tricks on me as the trees that surrounded us were shielded by the haze and taking the appearance of ghosts. Embry, his arm now clamped firmly around my waist, weaved the both of us out of the forest and onto Quiltete land. Squinting through the darkness, I saw the outline of a small house, that radiated a welcoming feeling, just a few more yards away. He proceeded to drag me to the porch. Hesitantly, I followed him into the house.

This could be interesting.

* * *

**It's not Embry's house. A little less descriptive than my other chapters but this one is one of the longest. So review and find out what happens next. And don't forget to check out my other story In the Devil's Snare and leave a review there. Stay human. But that choice is entirely up to you**

**-BW**


	7. Bedtime Stories with Clairebear

Fighting Inner Demons

* * *

**Now you guys are just plain mean. I mean I've been waiting for like a month for one single review so instead I got rid of my former policy and now my new one is to try and update as soon as possible. Well hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Oh and a shout out to my awesome beta birthdaychat. I mean why can't some of you at least be as awesome as her. Jk. Well at least leave a review guys. Please**

* * *

_Previously on Fighting Inner Demons:_

_By now the water had seeped through the jacket chilling me to the bone and matting my hair to my forehead. As the rain trailed down my back, he outstretched his hand, claiming mine, and proceeded to drag me, not that forms of protest escaped my lips. The human mind seemed to play tricks on me as the trees that surrounded us were shielded by the haze and taking the appearance of ghosts. Embry, his arm now clamped firmly around my waist, weaved the both of us out of the forest and onto Quiltete land. Squinting through the darkness, I saw the outline of a small house, that radiated a welcoming feeling, just a few more yards away. He proceeded to drag me to the porch. Hesitantly, I followed him into the house._

_This could be interesting._

* * *

Chapter 5: Bedtime Stories with Clairebear

_Tick- tock. Tick- tock._ The minutes seemed to drag by, as I just stood there frozen. Or rather paralyzed. As if sensing my fear, Embry was whisked away leaving me to be assaulted by a four year old. With her eyes wide with wonder and her body encased in footie pajamas, she seemed relatively harmless. Tugging gently on the jacket to get my attention, she peered up at me from behind the teddy bear that she was clutching against her chest, as if it was her life line. Bending down to her level, she whispered shyly, "Hi I'm Claire. What's your name?"

"Samantha. But everyone calls me Sammie." A yawn escaped her lips as her tiny hand clasped my thumb. "Well Clairebear looks like someone is sleepy. If you want I'll also tell you a story." Her face scrunched up in protest as she fought off the drowsiness.

A gleam set in her dark eyes as her fingernails dug into my palm and she yanked gently on my forefinger guiding me to the couch. Plopping myself directly onto the middle cushion, she buried her tiny frame into Embry's jacket. Her bottom lip set out into a pout as she silently pleaded for a bedtime story. Claire positioned her legs, so they were dangling over my knee and that her head rested against my shoulder. "So, how about a story with a princess?" Nodding her head drowsily, I remembered that one happy moment I had with my dad, when I had been around her age and he had told me a fairy tale.

I sighed wistfully, but concentrated back on telling the story.

"Once upon a time there was a _beautiful_ princess that was desired by all. Her name was Claire like yours," yes I was just that original, "A lonely prince who searched far and wide for a queen had decided to ask for her hand in marriage. His name was uh… Quil. Yes, Quil. You see he was captivated by the stories told of Claire's kindness and beauty. So as he ventured into the castle to ask for her hand in marriage, her parents, uh King… Sam… yeah King Sam and Queen Emily said he would only be allowed to marry his daughter if he slayed the big, scary dragon that was tormenting the kingdom. Disappointed, he traveled to the stable to retrieve his horse. However he was greeted with the sight of a scaly dragon. The dragon did not attack him, only said "Kill me if you wish for the princess's hand in marriage"

Quil, a kind hearted prince, laid down his sword and replied "I will not kill you for you have done me no harm". Next thing you know mist had swirled around the dragon and then appeared as beautiful Princess Claire. And they lived happily ever after." I finished the story with a warm grin, and looked towards Claire.

Through half open eyes, she smiled, "That was a nice story. You're really awesome Sammie." She closed her eyes still lying against me.

I wrapped my arms around her as a crack of thunder echoed outside. Smiling to myself, I placed a cool kiss against her forehead. "Good night Clairebear. I might actually want kids in the future."

* * *

**So what did you guys think. Love it, hate it. Leave a review if you want have a request for some chapters in the future. And don't forget to fav and follow this story and check out my other ones Shadows of my Past, and Darkness Reigns. Stay human. But if I had the chance I wouldn't want to xD. Till next time**

**-BW**


	8. Just Plain Smooth

Fighting Inner Demons

* * *

**Ok I have my policy back since I am actually getting reviews now. Thanks again to Swag Boii for reviewing but please tell Issy your Twitter name. The anticipation is killing the both of us. Oh and a special shout out to my FREAKING AWESOME beta birthdaychat. Did I mention you're awesome? Well you are. Sorry forgot to do that in the last chapter**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. belong to their respective owners. The original characters and plot are owned by me. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Previously on Fighting Inner Demons:**

_Through half open eyes, she smiled, "That was a nice story. You're really awesome Sammie." She closed her eyes still lying against me._

_I wrapped my arms around her as a crack of thunder echoed outside. Smiling to myself, I placed a cool kiss against her forehead. "Good night Clairebear. I might actually want kids in the future."_

* * *

Chapter 6: Just Plain Smooth

_Embry's POV_

Question after question after _freaking_ question. Yeah, I didn't mind being interrogated about the pack about me imprinting on Sammie, but I was just dying to see her again. It's been like, what, 10 minutes? Seriously, that's kind of a long time. I was practically vibrating in my seat; seething that I didn't have X-Ray vision, so I could see what she was doing from the kitchen.

Until now I had always made fun of Jared who would beg Sam (the alpha one) to let him off of patrol after half an hour so he could see Kim. Being at the other end wasn't exactly so fun now. The first chance I'd get I would deck him, but Kim was giving me that death look saying "I dare you." Now that I had an imprint she had a ton of leverage.

Finally after fifteen agonizing minutes of being questioned _over and over again_ about "What do you know about her?" and "What's it like imprinting?" I would have ended up tackling her if it wasn't for Quil and Jared restraining me. Seeing Sammie just lying on the couch barely awake with Claire in her lap made me question if I even deserved to see her. Her words, "I might actually want kids in the future scared me the most." If I didn't deserve to think of Sammie, what would it be like if I was actually a father? But the thought that scared me most was, would she even accept me? Doubt and fear consumed me, eating me whole. A little encouragement or rather a little encouraging _shove_ was all it took.

I can do this. It's only like your soul mate, right? Sitting down next to her was the hardest thing humanly possible. The fear and doubt spread like wild fire. Oh great, why is she looking at me? Is that a bad thing? The fact she didn't say anything scared me even more. Another crash of thunder sounded before she curled up into my side. Whether from fear or drowsiness it didn't really matter.

She was in my arms.

Everything; the fear and doubt dissipated and was replaced with immense love. I obviously was going to mess things up one way or another, but maybe messing it up with Sammie wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Leave a review if you have a request. I thought it was time to Embry's thoughts and I just loved writing this chapter even though it's 1 in the morning. But that's how much I love you guys so REVIEW. Oh and also check out the story I'm betaing for Hunt You For Love by kreepsho81 and leave a review there too. **

**-BW**


	9. The Past Will Bite You In the

Fighting Inner Demons

**Ok yeah I know title shift was weird but I felt like the title didn't match the story at all so REALLY REALLY sorry if it caused any confusion. I'm so sorry for not updating for like a month. But my beta for my other story quit, and like I had exams and all that gobbledygook. Plus I had major writer's block and had multiple ideas but I couldn't like focus on any of them. Oh and thanks so so much to kreepsho81, HI DERRRR, and niallhoren143143 for reviewing. And as always my beta birthdaychat who deserves as much props as I do. Without further ado here's Chapter 7.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Past Will Come and Bite You in the...

* * *

Sunlight shone from the currently open door, revealing dust particles floating in the air. Light snores seemed to be the only thing I could focus on in the moment, as muscular arms were snaked around my waist, preventing me from moving anything but my arm. A slight smile began to tug on my lips. Embry, he seemed to be the focus of all my thoughts since we had met. I began to trace all his features, memorizing every last detail. His raven bangs completely covered his eyebrows and gently brushed over his eyelids. Shielded by his eyelids were twinkling, coffee brown eyes.

Of course, like everyone in La Push he had high cheekbones, russet skin, and was tall and muscular (not that I didn't enjoy his six pack). Some might even consider him REALLY hot. _Bad Sammie. No having romantic feelings for complete strangers. Well, technically, I'm only admiring his cuteness. _I'm such a stalker...

"Uh hi, I don't want to interrupt the imprint moment or anything, but your butt is on my cell phone." The sound of a female voice interrupted my thoughts; red tinged my cheeks as her gaze was mixed with amusement and anxiousness. _Oh we weren't alone... This is so awkward right now. Wait, what the hell is an imprint? _Squirming out of Embry's embrace, I ended up falling off the couch and landing on my face. Yeah, _wow, _how graceful am I?

"Oh my God, are you OK?" Wrapping a muscular hand around my, rather stick-like, arm she yanked my small frame off the floor. I nodded my thanks, glancing occasionally at Embry hoping for him to wake up, so I could briefly say good bye -_possibly_ kiss him on the cheek- and run away from the scene like I always did. "I'm Leah." She grinned widely, her dark brown eyes reflecting some curiosity.

"Sammie. So, uh, what's an imprint?" Her eyes widened in surprise, as she shifted her stance uncomfortably, probably unsure of what to say. "Uh, you know what, just tell me when you're ready. I totally understand." Leah nodded showing her appreciation. I pursued my lips, forming an o shape, unsure of what to say. "Uh, do you guys happen to have a shower I can use?" Like the idiot I am I had to be rude and ruin the one chance I had of actually having a friend.

Praise the Lord, she only seemed to smile before grabbing my arm again and leading me down the mahogany floor hallway. The bright yellow walls clashed with the furniture, but set a sunny feeling in the house. Pausing at a closed door, she gripped the chrome door knob before shuffling in. "Well here it is. Sorry, it's a bit crammed. I think you're around my size, so, here, you can borrow these." Leah pushed a pair of clothes into my hands and shut the door tightly behind her.

I clutched the fabric, feeling my palms skim over the material. Self consciously I began to remove the clothing shielding my body,and heard them fall to the ground with a plop. I pressed my hand against the silver knob and turned on the tap, feeling the warm water splash over my body. I just continued to stare at myself self consciously. My black hair now went to mid back and all the sweat and dirt had washed away down the drain.

I stared harder. I knew I wasn't pretty. Scars and bruises were scattered all over my body due to the time Lee had physically assaulted me. Resting my head against the cool tile of the shower walls, I remembered the pain of those times and how I became anorexic for a brief time because the physical pain always seemed to erase the mental and emotional pain. I grabbed the bottle of shampoo, squeezing the product into my hand.

_No, I will not think of him again. Too much pain._ The product created bubbles in the tangles before being washed away by the water. And then, of course, there was that night of the sexual assault... Grabbing the bar of soap, I scrubbed every inch of my skin until it was red and raw. _It's not gonna' happen again. I'm safe. I'm safe. _

_I am safe. _

Water stopped cascading over my body, as I contorted into a position in which my back was against the shower wall. Splattered tear drops began to fall quickly. The water seemed to turn off magically as the sobs became louder. Pounding on the door became more frantic, as no other response besides crying were emitted. In the background Leah and Embry were arguing over something. All the details seemed way too fuzzy. Clinging onto the clothes, I slipped them over my body quickly before brushing my hair and tying it into a messy bun. Shuffling into the corner, the sounds were drowned out by my hands covering my ears.

"Sammie, you OK?" concern was etched onto Leah's features, as she sat beside me, slinging an arm over my shoulder and squeezing my arm affectionately. "You wanna talk about it? Embry's pretty jacked up over you."

"It's just that..." Fear arose in my chest as images ran through my head. "I had this boyfriend in high school. He proposed to me one day, but I wasn't in love with him, so he snapped and ended up beating me and eventually, one day, it lead to rape..." The words became slightly slurred at the end, as the memory left me fearful once more. _Why did I just tell someone I barely know this secret?_

Leah's grip tightened in a more protective manner before welcoming me into a comforting embrace. "I promise Embry and I are never gonna' let you get hurt again. And if anyone does hurt you, we'll kick their ass for you."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Again so sorry for the late chapter but this is my longest one yet :) So since my birthday was on Monday please leave a ton of extra reviews and check out my other story In the Devil's Snare. Love ya guys**

**-BW**


	10. Like High School All Over Again

Fighting Inner Demons

* * *

**IT'S SUMMER. I'm FREE. First of all again as usual, THANKS SO MUCH to my talented beta birthdaychat whom I'm actually surprised can stand all my mistakes and my crappy writing. Without her, Fighting Inner Demons would be a super suckish fic. And also to the one reviewer Isawesome. **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephanie Meyers. The original characters and plot are owned by me. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement intended.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME MAJOR CUSSING. Ok well maybe not a lot compared to other T rated fics... Well either way there are cuss words. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

Chapter 8: High School All Over Again

Leah's words provided some consolation. Enough to ease the pain… Pfft, no, not by a long shot, but at least it opened up two options: to actually voice all my fears and reveal my darkest memories, or to just leave the shattered pieces of my life on the floor and move the fuck on with my life.

The heat coming from Leah was beginning to be the slightest bit suffocating. My throat was constricted and dry tears were present on my face, but why care about your appearance when you're not even the least bit attractive? I stood up and leaned on the white tiled walls. They provided some relief from the searing temperatures, and my fingers fumbled as they attempted to smooth the wrinkles of my clothing

Leah's posture stiffened slightly, as her hand wrapped around the door knob, pulling it open to create an escape from the sauna. The creak of the door, a lot louder than necessary, alerted the residents of the house. Several crashes were heard from the kitchen and resounded through the corridor. Seconds afterward, a deathly silence took root as I reached the tiny living room, which to my luck, was not only occupied by Embry, but sixteen other complete, total strangers.

_Yeah, now I have seventeen people to humiliate myself in front of. Great. SO NOT._

_One foot in front of the other dummy. It isn't so hard. _Since when did the door get so far away? The curious stares by the occupants of the house seemed to peer straight through my very soul. Not once had I ever liked being the center of attention, and today was no different. I desperately wanted to shrink back into a faraway corner and avoid those stares.

My throat seized up and it felt as if oxygen seemingly couldn't travel to my lungs. Waving shyly, I raced to the door, burying my face in my jacket. My fingers hurriedly clamped around the door knob, twisting it around, and then wrenching the door straight open. _SWEET FREEDOM! _I shut my eyes tightly and gulped down the fresh, forest air.

"WELL HI TO YOU TOO." A voice screamed from inside, followed by a loud smack.

"Brady shut the hell up she's just shy…and possibly claustrophobic." Another voice, possible Leah, argued.

The door creaked open signaling all the occupants of the house were pouring onto the lawn. A calloused hand brushed the bangs from my face, forcing me to pry my eyes wide open. There, in all his glory, was Embry, dark brown eyes peering into mine. I closed my eyes again, took a breath, then opened them.

Embry's lips had inched closer to mine. I'm pretty sure it's not normal for your heart rate to speed up a thousand times quicker, in like, five seconds.

"You OK?" It was just a simple two-worded question, but it meant the world to me. He actually cared. He was one of the few people in my entire existence that _cared _about me. I nodded then, a little too enthusiastically for my liking, but he was still do darn close...

Embry's eyes were half-lidded, as he continued to lean closer and closer… By this time my heart was about to burst forward from my chest and my breathing has stopped altogether completely. As usual, though, I messed things up, completely.

I sneezed. I _freaking _sneezed.

The moment was ruined, and Embry retreated immediately before falling on his butt, roaring in laughter. His friends joined in, much to my horror. Crap I forgot we had an audience. I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks. **Never** in my life have I felt so embarrassed. And I thought this morning was bad.

My teeth dug into the flesh of my lip until I felt the usual, undesired coppery taste on my tongue. I stood there awkwardly until their laughter had died down. Their glances were still just as intimidating when I faced them in the kitchen, but after the moment I shared with Embry things never have been more awkward.

The fact that most of them were more than six feet tall, had bulging muscles, and in one huge group did not help one single bit. Damn. Like high school all over again. Just take out the unidentified liquids on the floor, the raging hormones, and the acne.

"Sorry," I mumbled under my breath while I directed my gaze to the ground. The sight of lush grass being kicked up seemed like the most interesting thing in the world right now. Why couldn't the ground just open up and swallow me whole?

I heard movement, and saw that Embry had gotten up. He walked towards me, and stopped inches away. With his fingers outstretched, Embry tilted my chin up once more. A whole tingly, electric feeling washed over me. Gosh, I hated the effect he had on me. His coffee brown eyes reflected into my dark orbs. Had his eyes always been this captivating?

Much to my disappointment instead of kissing me on the lips, he planted a kiss on my forehead instead._ Wait, why would I care whether or not he actually kissed me? We're just friends. NOTHING more, nothing less. Yeah... just friends. Besides it's not like he would actually like you back. No one does... but would you be willing to risk the pain of being rejected for the small chance that he would? No. _The answer would always be no, and with that I plastered a fake, sweet smile on my face and walked back into the house.


End file.
